The Adventures of ROBLOXFave
The Adventures of ROBLOXFave is a series made by Alpha Ranger. I copy these from the channel ROBLOXFave. I will be making episodes about his machinimas and making the transcripts for them. Once I have done all the ones that have came out I will start making my own. (I will do new ones too) So it's a mix of his videos. ANd what I make! :) (Exteme credit to ROBLOXFave go to his channel and subscribe HES AMAZING <3) Series overview Season 1 (2015) Season 2 Episode One: "Working for ROBLOX" Shedletsky: Okay, Staff. Making ROBLOX 18+ was not a very good idea. What should we do now? Intern One: Let's make Fave do a video called KFC Adventures! Shedletsky: Where did you come from? I thought you were stuck in 10 ways to be a noob part 8. Which is conveniantly linked on the screen right now. Intern One: Oh come on, Shedletsky. Quit promoting Fave with the shameless product placement. Shedletsky: Yeah, whatever...Anyone else? Intern Two: How about we hire some more employees so we do less work, and get more money! Shedletsky: That's a great idea, you're promoted! Intern Two: How much bigger can my ego get? Tomorrow Shedletsky: Welcome to ROBLOX! Where you have to make the community as angry as possible, and force them to buy Builders Club. If you can impliment Builders Club in any way, THEN DO IT! Intern Three: Builders Club places?? Shedletsky: We already did that! Intern Four: How about making it easier to copy games. Shedletsky: That's cute and all, but anything better? Intern Five: (baby noises *very hard to understand*) Shedletsky: Are buisness model is to maxamize profits, not to give away stuff. Intern Three: Higher price floor? Shedletsky: That's a splendid idea! More people will purchase Robux and BC, and the players will get angry, you saw how much Fave raged over the original price floor. Shedletsky: You know what, how about we make it to where you have to pay 20 dollars a day to sell clothing, and to wear clothing it costs 5 dollars a day. Mr. Doom Bringer: How about we make good updates that actually make the players happy? Shedletsky: MR. DOOM BRINGER YOUR FIRED -uses ban hammer- A Few Moments Later Shedletsky: Okay, Bob you have 10 second to make a hat! GO! Bob: But.. Shedletsky: NO EXCUSES! 10 9''' '''8 7''' '''6 5''' '''4 3''' '''2 1''' '''0 Shedletsky: So, what do you got? Bob: I took the texture from lord of the void and took a crap on top of it, I don't think the players will like it. Shedletsky: That's great! Let's make it 45,000 Robux, and timed and see how many idiots buy it! Meanwhile at Customer Support Customer Support Guy: Finally, a call! What do you want sir? -hangs up- Customer Support Guy: YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! -later- Customer Support Guy: Customer Support, what do you want? Young Kid: Give me ROBUX NOW! Or I will hack Shedletsky!! Customer Support Guy: If you would like ROBUX, steal your parents credit card and buy it. Young Kid: NO, IM HACKING SHEDLETSKY! Shedletsky: Hey Bob, how many idiots bought Lord of the Void? Bob: 2-2-2-2-2--- Shedletsky: Say it, boy! Bob: 2--2-254. -office blows up- (The End) Episode Two: "KFC Adventures" Fave: How many videos are going to start with me needing ideas? Mike: Maybe the moment your writers block ends. Random Crazy Girl: Look, I've been trying to tell y'all the whole time just do KFC Adventures! Mike: You know you've been trying of think of ideas the whole time when this is staring at you in the face. Fave: Wow, maybe this Random Crazy Person is right I should do KFC Adventures! Mike, want to join me? Mike: Well, why not? Fave as Himself routess as Mike SWAGER21 as Elephant LightningGirl107 as Random Crazy Girl Fave: Well, how do we start this video? Mike: Let's go to KFC! -batman music plays with KFC symbol spinning- Fave: That was some good KFC. Mike: Now what? Fave: Let's go again! -batman music plays with KFC symbol spinning- Fave: I love KFC! Mike: Now what? Fave: Let's do it again! 2000 Years Later Mike: -deep breathing- Look man, we've been doing this all day..we need to do something else. Fave: If you wanted to do something else, you could've just suggested something. Mike: LETS DO IT AGAI- Fave: Wait, maybe you're right. This video does have "KFC Adventures" after all. Where is the adventuring? -kfc blows up- -deep voices- Fave & Mike: NOOOOOO. Mike: WE need to find another KFC! Fave: Let me see my GPS. Hmm, that's a nice ass- OOPS that's the wrong app. Nearest KFC is... -elephant drops- Elephant: 84337 miles away!! Mike: Well screw that crap then, let's end the video HERE! Fave: No,no...that will dissapoint the viewers. We need a humorus way to extend this video! Mike: How about let's not break the fourth wall? -wall breaks- Fave: God damnit. Elephant: Guys, I'm still here. Jump on my back, I will show you the world. Fave: But we want to go to KFC! Elephant: Doesn't matter I will show you the world first. Mike: KFC is better than the world bro, get on my level. Fave: #gomlsaurusrex Elephant: Let's make a deal. Fave: Wait, don't mention that horrid forum! Elephant: No, no I meant the literal phrase, not that forum. Fave: Oh. Elephant: Well let's make a deal, I will show you the world than bring you to KFC! Mike: I want to be so deep into buckets of KFC, I want to drown. Fave: Or be deep into pussy! Mike: -makes kissy noises- Elephant: I was just kidding about showing you the world, let me just bring you to KFC! Fave: Yay! -cheetah attacks elephant- -elephant blows up- -deep voices- Mike & Fave: NOOOO! Fave: What are we going to do with are lives now? Mike: WE should dig a hole to china, do they have KFC in China? Fave: You should know, you went to China just for the prostitutes. Mike: Wait, wait..before we go there is a lot of flaming for racist jokes...we should just get to the point and go to KFC! Fave: But you got to realize-- Angry Fan: -behind screen- Get to the point, already! Mike: I heard something! I heard a angry fan! Let's keep arguing..wait no, no...he said to get to the point. Fave: Well, abracadabraalakazaamIwantKateUptontosuckmy-- -they get teleported to a rainbow room- Robot: Enter the password. Fave: What? Mike: Hold up, I got this. HEY, CHEAP VOICE GENERATOR I'LL BRING YOU SOME KFC ON ARE WAY BACK. Robot: Prom-ise? Mike: I pinky promise. Robot: Access granted. -gets teleported to KFC- Fave: I can't believe it, we're finally here! KFC at last! Mike: Wait a minute, there's a sign on the door. -Sign: NO FAVE OR ANY OF HIS FRIENDS ALLOWED, OH BTW YOU SHOULD SUBSCRIBE TO ROBLOXFAVE ANYWAY- Fave: Oh, those cheap advertisements. Mike: How come it's not advertising me? Fave: You're not important. Mike: aww :(. Wait! Look across the street! Fave: A strip club? Mike: No to the left! -music plays- -There is a Golden KFC in the distance- (GOLDEN KFC...to be continued) (THE END) Episode Three: "Guest Apocalypse" News Reporter: BREAKING NEWS, This just in! Recent reports claim that a outbreaking guestitis is leading to guests showing up everywhere! Eyewitnesses claim---what was that? Is there guests coming up the stairs?! Fave: I think this is a load of shit. -Guest drops behind Fave- Fave: WHAT DA FUCK?! -shoots Guest- Guest's Screen: -says WASTED from GTA V- Fave: EEK, that was a close one. - walks outside- Guest One: Give me robux now! Guest Two: let me get your password! Fave: Wow, I guess this is real. I don't think a shotgun is going to do well here. Bob: Look behind you. Fave: -turns around- WHO ARE YOU? Bob: I'm Bob! Fave: Aren't you the jackass who made the horrible Lord of the Magma hat? Bob: Only because Shedletsky made me, Don't worry I left ROBLOX. Fave: You ruined human society for the rest of time for making that putrid hat! Bob: I know--I know, and I feel really bad. But..do you want to help me or not?! Fave: Yeah, all I got is this shotgun. Do you have anything better? Bob: Well since I made the horrible Lord of The Magma hat, I created a way to use it for good! I call it the LOTM LAUNCER! Fave: Holy crap, that is the most powerful gun I've ever seen! Bob: It penetrates through all the enemies! Fave: Heh-heh "penetrates". Bob: -slaps Fave- GET YOUR MIND OUTTA DA GUTTAH. Fave: Okay, fine. Bob: Now listen, with great power comes great responsibility! Do you think you can handle this gun? Fave: I sure hope I can. Bob: Then go open that chest next to me. Fave: -opens chest while Legend of Zelda music is playing- (The launcher had a label on it which said "You Found The LoTM Launcher! Please don't kill humanity with this.") -street fighter music started playing- FIGHT GUEST SLAUGHTERING ACTION 1 (Fave is seen killing guests, including one dancing in a house.) Stage II: The Roof Bob: Get up on the roof, you can't survive down there! Fave: I GOT THIS UNDER CONTROL. Master: Excellent, Outstanding! MISSION COMPLETE Fave: -talking to a dying guest- Any last words? Guest: Release -cough- Golden KFC! Fave: BANNED. (The End) Episode Four: "Golden KFC"